Fix What's Broken
by HardyBoyz4Eva
Summary: Ever since Bobby won the title, he's been a total jerk. But now? Now, he's crossed the line. When both of his lovers turn on him, what will it take to win them back? Guest Appearances by Adam and Jay. James/Jeff/Bobby, Jay/Adam. Please Review!


**Title:** Fix What's Broken

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Drama

**Pair(s):** Jay/Adam, Bobby/Jeff/James

**Summary:** Ever since Bobby won the title, he's been a total ass. But now? Now, he's crossed the line. When both of his lovers turn on him, what will it take to win them back? Guest Appearances by Adam and Jay.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone.

**Warning:** Slash, General Asshole-ness, Cross-Dressing

**OOOO**

"Hurts, Jamie…" Jeff muttered as The Cowboy worked the tension out of Jeff's sore back. He was careful to avoid the areas were bruises had started to form. "A-_Ah_… careful! I only have one back!"

The Cowboy shook his head, amused. "Ya shoulda remembered that before ya decided to do a Swanton Bomb off of the cell. What if Kurt had moved? Ya coulda seriously injured yourself!"

Jeff frowned. Even after all this time, he still didn't understand why Kurt hated him so much. It couldn't just be based on his looks and talent… "Yeah, I know. But the bastard deserved it!"

"That's a horrible excuse, Jeff, and ya know it. Just… try to be more careful next time, okay?" James asked.

Jeff squeezed his emerald eyes closed as his back cracked loudly, and all of a sudden all of the pain flooded out in waves. "I can do that."

"Good." James nodded, satisfied with that answer.

Carefully, The Cowboy climbed off of his lover's back and helped him to stand up. The ravenette smiled as he slid off of the couch, the adrenaline still white-hot in his veins. If he could, he probably would be able to contest another match. But James could see beyond the rush of adrenaline. Deep within those emerald orbs, there was worry. Worry directed toward James. He still bore his battle wounds… especially where the beer bottle had cracked over his head and busted the skin that resided there. There was still blood on his face as well.

"How bad does it hurt?" Jeff asked softly.

"Which? The fact that I lost to that bastard after all he said about us, or the head wound?" James retorted sarcastically.

"Both." Jeff said.

"My head doesn't hurt too badly. Nothin' a little beer and a lot of sleep won't cure." Jeff had to smile at that. No matter what the circumstance, James never lost his sense of humor. "That loss, on the other hand…"

Gently, Jeff took a wet towel and wiped down the bloodied mess that was James' face. "You deserved to win that match, Jamie. Bobby is an asshole -,"

"We're _supposed_ to love him." James reminded him.

Jeff rolled his eyes. "We love him so much that we can admit that he's totally a pompous ass. There. Is that better?"

James fell silent, and Jeff's emerald eyes widened. If James hadn't been in such a sad state, he would've noticed how funny it looked with half of Jeff's face-paint smeared and the other half missing entirely. His was questioning his love for Bobby… or, to put the situation in better terms, Bobby's love for him. Hell, even his love for Jeff could be called into question. If Bobby loved James, why had it been so easy for him to crack a beer bottle over his head, not even once, but twice? And if Bobby loved Jeff, why hadn't he been worried when he was hit in the face with the belt?

James had so many questions, and so far, none of them had answers. His blue eyes slid closed as bloody water trickled down his face, and the wound burned as Jeff added a little bit of disinfectant. He hissed, and Jeff paused, afraid that he had hurt the other man. When he received the subtle nod to continue, he did so hesitantly. Neither noticed when the current TNA Heavyweight Champion of the World entered their shared locker room, watching the scene with a critical eye.

After a moment, Bobby had no other choice but to speak up. He cleared his throat noisily. "James."

Storm's bright blue eyes snapped open in an aggravated manner. "What the hell do you want, Roode?"

"I just wanted to thank you for that Last Call Superkick on Sunday. Y'know… the one that threw me out of the cell, and won me the match?" Bobby smirked. "And I wanted to show you this belt. See, if you hadn't been so anxious to hurt me, this could have been yours. But the better man won after all."

Jeff's eyes widened, and he quickly interlaced his hand with James'. It took all of his strength to hold the larger man back. "It's not worth it, James."

"You're right, Jeff. Bobby isn't worth it." James frowned. "He never was."

"What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean, Storm?" Bobby fumed.

"It means that you're a pompous asshole who doesn't want or need love, so why should we waste our precious time giving it?" James said lowly.

With that said, James took Jeff by the hand and led him out of the room forcibly. Not that Jeff would have objected anyhow, but it added to the dramatic effect. And Bobby was left standing there, wondering what the hell just happened. Did James really think that he was a pompous asshole? Did Jeff really think that he wasn't worth the effort? Those words stung more than any of the hits that James had landed on him earlier that night. And then, his eyes fell on the bloody towel.

"What the hell?" He asked, before he held it in the air and carefully inspected it.

It was James' towel. He knew, because The Cowboy's initials were embroidered onto the bottom left corner. Bobby had always thought that it was a little effeminate, but then James had threatened to publicize how many hours he spent at the hair dresser trying to straighten his hair and, well… they reached a mute point. Bobby honestly hadn't thought that he had hit James that hard with the bottle, but apparently he had been mistaken. He had hurt James, even Jeff, when he didn't intend to. The match should never have been taken that far.

He needed to find both of his men and make it up to them, somehow.

**OOOO**

"You're a total idiot, that's what you are." Adam said as he looked over the curly-haired Canadian. "If you knew that there was a chance that this sort of match could backfire and hurt your relationship, why would you do it?"

"For the money…" Bobby offered sadly. He couldn't believe that he would sell out so easily, but he had.

Adam shook his head. "Well, then, you're even more of an idiot then I originally thought. You've managed to turn almost everyone in that company against you. The president hates you. The GM hates you. The _fans_ hate you. And now, Jeff and James hate you too."

Bobby frowned. "Has anyone ever told you how utterly _wonderful_ you are at pep-talks? Seriously, I feel better already. Not." Bobby ran a hand through his curls. "I need them back in my life, Copeland. I don't know what to do without them."

If there was one thing that Bobby knew about Adam, it was that he loved a decent, heart wrenching love-story. Adam smiled a little at his declaration. "Are you willing to do _anything_ for them?"

Bobby looked at him uncertainly. "Define _anything_."

Adam made a beeping sound. Bobby looked at him like he was off his rocker. "That is the wrong answer. You should be willing to do _anything_ for them, no matter what it is or when it has to be done."

"Fine. Fine…" He squeezed his eyes shut. "What did you have in mind?"

Adam smiled evilly. "Jay-Jay, dear! Be a darling and bring down the nurse's outfit!"

A red-hot blush spread across Bobby's face. No. Oh, hell no. He knew what would happen to him the minute he walked into that hotel room in that outfit… and he had never… bottomed before. Jeff was the shared bottom between him and James. But lately, no-one had been in the mood for sex because of the intense storylines that revolved around them. However, he knew that it was mostly his own fault that their relationship was crumbling the way it was. So if this would make it better and reestablish that trust, the least he could do was try.

And then, the other blond Canadian came downstairs with a dress in hand, holding it away from his body as if it were some horrible instrument of torture. If it fit Bobby, then it would be too big for Adam. But Bobby didn't think that it was supposed to fit well. Sure, it would cover him, but that was about it. With a sigh, he thanked Jay for bringing it down and succumbed to his fate. He looked at the white material a little uncertainly. And then, his eyes fell on the pantyhose tucked on the inside. If possible, the blush became darker.

"Oh, and you can keep that one. I was getting bored of seeing Jay in it anyway…" Adam trailed. "Besides, it never fit him correctly. He has too much ass. You, on the other hand, are as flat-assed as they come."

Bobby frowned. "Thanks. But I thought you were…" he really didn't want to finish with that statement.

Adam smirked. "I am. The nurse's outfits are a special treat for when I'm sick. But we have a whole _slew_ of outfits for me for every other occasion: Christmas elves, _naughty_ Christmas elves, school girl, house wife… oh, and then there was that one entirely edible outfit…"

"TMI, dude. TMI." Was all that Bobby said, but his blush never faded. "And… thanks for the outfit, I think. Though… are you sure that it will work?"

"If I know Jeff, which I do…" Adam licked his lips at that, and Bobby's frown deepened, "you'll have him eating out of the palm of your hand. And James, he'll be right behind him."

**OOOO**

How the hell did Jay walk on these three-inch heels? Bobby let out a rather unmanly screech as he stumbled, falling to the side like a drunk man, only to catch himself on the wall. He took a breath and closed his eyes. He could do this. Quickly, he slid his keycard and stumbled into the hotel room that he shared with Jeff and James. Jeff had the larger man between his legs, slowly working the tension out of his shoulders, back, and lower back. Softly, Bobby cleared his throat. Jeff turned to him, startled.

"Bobby…" Jeff moaned wantonly, almost drooling at the sight before him. He slapped James lightly on the shoulder, and the man's blue eyes fluttered slowly. "What is this, Bobby?"

Bobby lowered his eyes. "It's Nurse Roode."

"What?" Both men asked in unison.

"It's Nurse Roode. I'm here to take care of you two." Bobby said.

Bobby slowly advanced on the two men, and, much like Adam had said, Jeff had melted at the sight. However, James was still hesitant. "Don't… don't touch me."

For the first time in how many years, Bobby felt tears brew in his eyes from James' harsh words. "I'm sorry that I hurt you, Jamie. Please… just let me make this better. Please don't hate me. I don't know what I would do if you told me that you hated me."

James sighed. "I don't hate you, baby. It's just… you've been a real asshole lately…"

"I can be better. I'll do anything, I swear. I'll even…" Bobby feel down on his knees in-between James' legs and took James' hands in his. "I'll even b-bottom for you two."

James' eyes widened. "Baby, you don't have to do that."

Jeff nodded. "Yeah. We don't want to force you to bottom. We may be mad at you now, but we won't be mad at you forever. But, if this is your decision…"

"I want to do this for you two." Bobby affirmed shyly, and never once did he meet their eyes.

Slowly, as if to prove that this was what he really wanted, Bobby unbuckled James' belt and slid the leather out of the belt loops. He undid the button and slid the zipper down, before he reached in and removed James' flaccid cock. James remained absolutely still as he watched Bobby lean forward and take the hot flesh into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks to increase the suction on the large organ. His large hands settled on James' hips to hold the man down as he deep-throated him, and when he looked up, he saw James' head thrown back in ecstasy.

Meanwhile, Jeff carefully ran a hand down to the small of his back. And then, he pulled up one side of the dress to reveal a thin white strap of Bobby's thong. Jeff smirked. Taking the strap in his finger, he pulled back and let it smack against Bobby's perfectly tanned flesh. Bobby howled, his mouth still enclosed around James' cock. The southerner moaned huskily in return, and was barely able to restrain himself from thrusting into Bobby's all-too-willing mouth. When Bobby returned to normal, Jeff's restarted his exploration.

The rainbow-haired man spread Bobby's legs, before he reached up under the dress and removed Bobby's thong. The front of the white material was soaked with Bobby's pre-cum. Jeff tossed it aside, before he gently took hold of Bobby's short chocolate locks and pulled him off of James. But his mouth was not empty for long. Seconds later, Jeff stuffed three fingers into Bobby's mouth and ordered him to suck. This was Bobby's first time as a bottom, and he wanted to make sure that he didn't tear the brunette.

"Are you ready, baby?" Jeff asked tenderly as he removed his fingers from Bobby's mouth and flipped the back of the skirt up, circling them around his puckered entrance.

"Y-Yes." Bobby choked out, too lost in pleasure to say more.

Before Bobby could say another word, Jeff stuffed two fingers into his hole and started to stretch him. To take his mind off of the pain, James leaned down and kissed Bobby's velvety mouth with all of the passion he could muster. Bobby moaned, loving the feel of Jeff's fingers in his hole. Jeff shifted Bobby's body so that he was now on James' lap, and the brunette rutted against The Cowboy with abandon. In that time, Jeff slid a third finger into the hole and finished the prep.

Jeff pulled his fingers out, before James slid into Bobby dry. The raw pleasure that shot down his spine when James hammered into his prostate was only amplified by the white-hot pain of the dry intrusion. It was only made worse/better by Jeff's entrance seconds later. They clawed at each other with abandon, each desperately seeking their release. James clawed at the front of Bobby's nurse's outfit, lost in pleasure with all of the friction. Bobby came first, followed closely by James, and then Jeff…

"Fuck." Was all that Bobby could say as he rolled off of his two lovers.

James looked at him seriously. "We're going to keep this outfit, do ya understand? It looks damn good on ya."

"Yeah. It does." Jeff said honestly.

"I'm really sorry you two. I don't mean to treat you the way I do. I swear, that's only the character. I don't mean any of what I said." Bobby said.

"We now, baby. You're forgiven."

Bobby smiled. "I love you two."

"We love you too, baby. We love you too."

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Please Review!


End file.
